


Because hate is only sexual tension in disguise

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Cigarettes, Draco has read it in a book, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, POV Harry Potter, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry is...well...almost certain that Draco is lying.Day two of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: In the pub
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Because hate is only sexual tension in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Because hate is only sexual tension in disguise**

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, gesturing to the odd scene playing out in front of them with his beer. “What does Ron see in him?” He didn’t bother to lower his voice; the smoky pub they were in was loud enough as it was and the people he was talking about didn’t hear him anyway. Even though they should have heard him.

Harry just couldn’t help it. Seeing his best mate like this with… Blaise Zabini—of all people—was weird.

Ron had something strange in his blue eyes; he followed Blaise’s every move as if he was under the Imperius curse. He looked completely awestruck, and Harry wondered if Ron had even blinked in the last ten minutes. He looked at Blaise as if he was the greatest gift to the wizarding world, his mouth half-open in admiration. Sure, he was drunk, and Harry wondered to himself how much of this Ron would remember in the morning. Blaise himself seemed to be mere moments away from doing something indecent with the way his hand idly rested on Ron’s thigh beneath the table and how close his mouth was to Ron’s ear.

It was like being in a very surreal dream. Harry had no idea how this had happened. Ron hated Blaise; it was all he talked about at work. It was always Blaise this and Blaise that. How Ron wanted to crush him under his foot. _And yet…_

“He’s probably just horny,” Malfoy said with a shrug. He sat next to Harry in the booth they were in, and he didn’t bother to lower his voice either. He was there because Zabini was. To keep an eye on him, at least that was what he had said.

_Because keeping an eye on him is going so well._

Harry watched as Malfoy took out a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his black robes, pulled one out and put it in the corner of his mouth. He lit it and took a long drag.

For some reason, this made Harry feel uncomfortable, though he didn’t say anything.

“But Ron _hates_ him,” he finally managed, finding his voice again as Malfoy leant back in his seat and blew smoke up to the ceiling. Harry turned his gaze to the surface of the table instead. That felt less… He wasn’t quite sure. “It’s all he ever talks about.”

“Hate is such a passionate word, Potter,” Malfoy said, and Harry could practically hear the smirk in his tone. “It also has been scientifically proven multiple times that a lot of hatred is only sexual tension in disguise…”

“That’s a lie.” Harry turned his head back to Malfoy, narrowing his eyes. “You’re lying. Where have you heard that?”

Malfoy’s stormy grey eyes glinted in the dim light of the pub. He leant forward, dangerously close to Harry’s personal space. The cigarette was in his right hand, the tip of it glowing red and orange.

The smell was strong, and Harry swallowed nervously. Why was he nervous?

“Granger’s not the only one who reads, you know,” Malfoy informed him, his voice now lower and smooth somehow. He raised his eyebrows and gave Harry an amused look before he pulled back and took another drag. “Besides, I don’t think Zabini has ever liked someone that he wanted to shag. I find it hard to believe people do that nowadays. Feelings always…complicate things.” His eyes wandered from Harry to Blaise and Ron. The redhead had now completely abandoned his drink in favour of snogging the living daylights out of the ex-Slytherin.

It was definitely a sight Harry’s eyes didn’t need.

He almost felt like he couldn’t take it anymore and the pub was entirely all too warm, and with Malfoy smoking next to him, Harry couldn’t breathe. Malfoy was also blocking his chance of getting out as Harry had chosen to sit closest to the wall. Malfoy wouldn’t make him sneak out easily either; he just knew. Harry sighed.

“I still think you’re lying about the scientific proof though,” he said, without any argument to support why he thought so. Considering what his best friend currently was busy with, there was a chance Malfoy had a point. All of it just made him feel angry and warm. Too bloody warm.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Malfoy cocked his head to one side, and the smirk on his face almost drove Harry mental.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

_________________

“Do you still believe I’m lying?” Whispered a sultry voice several hours later directly into Harry’s ear.

Harry cracked one eye open, feeling hot skin against his own naked back. He lay on his stomach, a hand underneath the soft pillow he rested his head on, in a certain white-blond ex-Slytherin’s bed. The room spun and was too bright, and Harry vowed to never drink beer or Firewhiskey and especially not mix the two, ever again.

Draco was half on top of him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Well?” He asked again, his breath tickling Harry’s skin.

“I dunno…” Harry replied, sleepily but smiling. “Maybe. I might need more convincing.”

_Fin_


End file.
